Non-operational linear shocks can be catastrophic to disc drive reliability. A significant shock can cause damage to read/write heads and disc interface, ultimately resulting in failure. These shocks can occur during shipping and handling or after installation in computers and consumer electronic devices. A known protection method against shock dynamics is to off-load the read/write heads from a position adjacent the recording surface of the disc, and position the heads upon a load ramp, when the drive is non-operational, and reload the heads adjacent the recording surface to commence operation of the. This protection method is often referred to as “ramp-load” technology.
However, a number of implementations of ramp-load technology add costs to the voice coil motor of the drive in the form of added magnet and coil material, needed for control of the actuator during ramp loading and unloading procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and effective implementation of ramp-load technology.